


Each night I ask the stars up above, why must I be a teenager in love?

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Series: Two Kids Stories [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Hyunjin is loopy off sleep, Implied relationship - SeungJin, Inspired by their two kids room duet, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy shenanigans, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjin calls seungmin "puppy", seungmin tries to wake up Hyunjin - the au, until....he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “Puppy, come cuddle with me!” Hyunjin trilled, as he managed to get a hand on the fabric of Seugmin’s oversized tee.Seungmin yelped, helplessly, as Hyunjin tugged him forward.“H-hyunjin,” Seungmin squeaked, as the bed and Hyunjin and his beautifully sleepy smile got closer and closer. “We have less than anhourto get you showered, dressed, and packed before the broadcast,” Seungmin rambled, “If we’re late to the schedule, manager hyung willkill me—”Hyunjin wasn’t hearing it. Literally,he wasn’t hearing it,because as Seungmin wastryingto talk some much needed sense into the dancer, Hyunjin began singing a wispy, off-kilter song.“Seungminnie,” he warbled, as if it’s his favorite lyric to their newest hit. “Come cuddle with Hyunnie.”(Inspired by the lyrics of SeungJin’s duet song from Two Kids Song, in which Seungmin tries to wake Hyunjin up before a schedule, and sleepy fluff ensues)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Two Kids Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846813
Comments: 29
Kudos: 264





	Each night I ask the stars up above, why must I be a teenager in love?

Seungmin doesn't know why he bothers with Hyunjin. 

__

Maybe he's naive. Maybe he thinks today,  _ this morning,  _ will  _ somehow  _ be different from the rest.

__

Maybe he's not naive.

__

Maybe he's dumb.

__

He’ll have to get back to you on that one. 

__

Seungmin snuck into the main dancer’s room, only to see one Hwang Hyunjin happily slumbering away under the covers. He’s on his side, nothing more than a vague lump curled up under the duvet. His thick blanket is drawn up all the way to his ears, until only his wonderfully plump lips, parted in sleep, are visible. His eyes are shut softly, his long mop of blonde hair tied up in a messy bun atop his head.

__

Seungmin sighed, heavily. He knows what’s coming, and his tummy twisted with apprehension. 

__

Why is he  _ not  _ surprised to see Hyunjin slept through his alarm  _ again.  _ For the third time this  _ week  _ his bedside clock is flashing bright neon green, a telltale sign that the alarm  _ did  _ in fact go off at the designated time.

__

And yet? Hwang  _ “I can sleep through a goddamn explosion”  _ Hyunjin is still peacefully snoring away as if he has bushels of cotton in his ears. Streams of bright sunlight are seeping in from under his shades, but Hyunjin’s eyes stay seamed as if he's wearing a blindfold.

__

Seungmin grumbled, realizing it's up to him  _ again  _ to rouse the dancer before their incoming schedule. The vocalist stalked up to Hyunjin’s side, and slapped a hand onto his shoulder with no hesitation. Seungmin shook Hyunjin, gently, but wildly enough to  _ hopefully  _ pry him from the clutches of sleep. 

__

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin griped, at the sight of Hyunjin sleeping soundly nonetheless, even under the force of his jostling. 

__

“It's already 9:07, dude! We have a radio show at  _ 10:45!  _ Get  _ up,”  _ Seungmin continued, adding his other hand to Hyunjin’s shoulder and valiantly trying to shake him awake. 

__

At least now Hyunjin's eyes squeezed and mellowed, rhythmically. At least now his plush lips pursed and puckered, and his brows scrunched little divots in his forehead. 

__

“Hhnn,” Hyunjin moaned, “Bears...on pogosticks,” He slurred, each word stretched like taffy and just as sugary sweet. He batted Seungmin’s hands off his shoulder, with surprisingly good aim despite his closed eyes, and wiggled a bit under the duvet.

__

He slid himself closer to the edge of the mattresses, and extended a wobbly hand towards Seungmin. He poked a long, elegant finger into the other’s tummy, as if checking for a furry pelt, and asked, “Are you...a bear, too?”

__

His eyes are  _ still  _ closed, and Seungmin is on the cusp of losing his goddamn  _ mind.  _

__

“No,” Seungmin said, sternly. He guided Hyunjin’s hand away from prodding at his stomach, and back to the ledge of the mattress. “I'm  _ Seungmin.  _ Ring any bells?” 

__

Oh, it  _ rings a bell,  _ alright.

__

A lazy, dopey smile pulled onto Hyunjin’s lips at the name drop. It’s visibly exhausted, but still beaming and beautiful. It still puts the sheaths of fresh sunshine creeping in under his shades to shame. Seungmin tried not to let the crooked grin hypnotize him, because he’s on a  _ mission  _ here. He can’t afford the hearts trying to sneak into his vision and cloud him from the end goal. 

__

The radio show. It’s now  _ 9:10 a.m.  _ If they’re late because of  _ Hyunjin  _ it’ll splatter egg on  _ Seungmin’s  _ face just as much, because  _ he’s  _ the only goddamn person in this group who can  _ wake _ the dancer. 

__

Although right now, Seungmin is finding that title a little hard to believe. 

__

Because Hyunjin is  _ still  _ in bed. He shouldn’t be.

__

And Seungmin  _ can’t _ afford to get sidetracked by the rosy hue of Hyunjin’s lips, or the unspoken connotations of that coquettish grin. Seungmin put on metaphoric blinders, shielding the fuzzy warmth of that smile from entrancing him as best he could. 

__

Hyunjin giggled, “Puppy.” 

__

Seungmin sighed, and raked a hand down his face. He’s been up for going on an  _ hour,  _ as of now. He brushed up, showered, got his schedule bag packed,  _ and  _ styled his own hair.  _ Why  _ must he add  _ “attempting to wake the sleeping giant”  _ to his list of daily activities?

__

“Yes,” Seungmin said, still attempting to keep his voice as curt and sterile as possible. He  _ can’t  _ give in to Hyunjin! He has a  _ job  _ to do, here! “It’s puppy. Can you wake up for puppy, Hyunjin?” He asked—nigh _ pleaded— _ to the dancer, who looks  _ suspiciously  _ like he’s about to fall back to sleep  _ again.  _

__

Hyunjin hummed, slightly rasping and off-key. He reached  _ both  _ his arms out from under the duvet this time, and extended grabby-hands towards Seungmin for the second time _.  _ His fingers wiggled, clenching at the nothingness as he attempted to snatch up two handfuls of main vocal through the darkness behind his lids. 

__

“Puppy, come cuddle with me!” Hyunjin cooed, that lopsided smile  _ still  _ stretching his lips.  _ Somehow, _ Hyunjin managed to get a hand on the fabric of Seugmin’s oversized tee. He perked up at the feeling, visible even under the thick blanket hiding his figure, and didn’t waste a  _ second  _ latching his fingers securely onto the baggy draping of the t-shirt. He balled up a fist, and  _ yanked.  _ With strength that  _ should  _ elude someone still drunk off sleep—keyword?  _ Should.  _

__

Seungmin yelped, helplessly, as Hyunjin tugged him forward. He tried to pull back with opposing force, but Hyunjin is  _ strong.  _ Stronger than Seungmin, even when he’s  _ more  _ than half asleep. 

__

Seungmin now realizes he should’ve taken Chan up on his offer, when he asked Seungmin to accompany him to the gym last week. 

__

“H-hyunjin!” Seungmin squeaked, as the bed and Hyunjin and his beautifully sleepy smile got closer and closer. “We have a  _ schedule  _ today! We can’t be late!” 

__

Hyunjin wasn’t hearing it. Literally, _he wasn’t hearing it,_ because as Seungmin was _trying_ to talk some much needed sense into the dancer, Hyunjin began singing a wispy, off-kilter song. 

__

“Seungminnie,” he warbled, as if it’s his favorite lyric to their newest hit. “Come cuddle with Hyunnie.” 

__

Before Seungmin knew, he not-so-gracefully tumbled  _ right  _ into Hyunjin’s bed. Right into his  _ open arms,  _ which now cinched tight around Seungmin’s waist, keeping his back pressed flush against Hyunjin’s impressive chest. Seungmin didn’t even notice Hyunjin kicking the duvet off, effectively exposing his torso so he could lace his arms around his midriff. He must have been a bit distracted; by Hyunjin’s grin, and his voice, and the words  _ cuddle  _ and  _ Hyunnie.  _

__

Seungmin was too distracted by  _ Hyunjin,  _ in his essence, to pose a counter-attack and get the morning back on track. His biggest fear has come to fruition, just like that. The fluttering pink hearts he was trying so desperately to keep from fogging his vision did exactly that, and Seungmin was a goner. As soon as Hyunjin snatched up a big fist of Seungmin’s shirt, he was instantly blinded by that ethereal fog of affection which made him forget about the importance of why he entered the dancer’s room in the  _ first place.  _

__

Hyunjin is still in bed. And now  _ Seungmin  _ is in bed  _ with him.  _

__

As if to hammer-home that very sentiment, Hyunjin tightened his arms around Seungmin’s thin waist, and hummed in contentment. He nuzzled his face right into the dip between Seungmin’s shoulder blades, and the vocalist can  _ feel  _ the smile on his lips. Can feel it pressing into the thin fabric of his tee. Can feel it in the air, like dandelion petals blown free from the stem. 

__

“You’re so soft, Seungminnie. So warm.” Hyunjin mused when he came up for air, sounding somewhat more coherent than a few minutes prior. At least he’s not muttering nonsense about bears on pogosticks, right? 

__

Seungmin, as ignorant as it may sound, will take that as a good sign. 

__

Seungmin grumbled, not wanting to give away just how  _ good  _ Hyunjin’s arms feel around his tummy, and argued, “You  _ have  _ to get up, Hyunjin. We have to go to the radio station in,” Seungmin spied at the bedside clock, and paled.  _ “50 minutes?!”  _ He squawked, through a horrified gasp. 

__

Where did all the time  _ go?! _ Should Hyunjin add ‘ _ Time Swallowing Enigma’  _ to his profile, alongside  _ ‘Main Dancer’  _ and  _ ‘Lead Rapper’  _ and ‘ _ Love of Seungmin’s Life’ _ ?

__

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin barked, awkwardly rolling in the other’s embrace until he’s facing the dancer head on. The bed is undoubtedly comfortable, and Hyunjin’s body is firm and sturdy against Seungmin’s lither frame. He would  _ love  _ nothing more than to stay cuddled up with the dancer for the remainder of the day, but that just  _ isn’t  _ in the cards. Seungmin would love to relax into the marshmallow softness of the mattress and allow his body to go slack in Hyunjin’s arms, but he  _ can’t. They  _ can’t, period.

__

As Seungmin wiggled about-face in Hyunjin’s arms, his stomach pinched. Hyunjin’s eyes are  _ still  _ closed, and Seungmin’s heart rate spiked at the sight. Hyunjin is also staggeringly beautiful; even with his messy, half-up half-down bun doing little to keep his hair off his neck and face, and the half-dark half-light ambience of the bedroom casting wonky shadows on his features. 

__

Seungmin’s heart rate spiked even more, to the point where he wouldn’t be surprised if Hyunjin could feel the wild beats through the muscle and sinew of his arms around his waist. 

__

“We have less than an  _ hour  _ to get you showered, dressed, and packed before the broadcast,” Seungmin rambled, each syllable vaguely panicked and  _ more  _ than vaguely lovestruck. “If we’re late, manager hyung will  _ kill me—” _

__

“I’ll get up, Seungmin.” 

__

“H-huh?” Seungmin choked, about to dive into  _ another  _ round of ranting, when the sleepy dancer cut him off. 

__

Seungmin focused on Hyunjin, for the first time in a  _ while.  _ Like,  _ really  _ focused. He forced the frantic beat of his heart to the background, and squinted his eyes in the lowlight. He narrowed his peepers until the fuzz faded from his sight, and the uneven lighting in the room mellowed, allowing Hyunjin to come  _ fully  _ into view. 

__

His eyes have opened,  _ finally.  _ They’re dark and sparkly in the muddy lighting, but still appropriately knowing. Still mischievous, despite the tender, thin bags beneath his eyes. Hyunjin is looking  _ right  _ at Seungmin with such lucidity, it made the vocalist shiver despite the physical heat of Hyunjin’s body keeping him toasty. 

__

“I  _ said,  _ I’ll get up, Seungminnie.” Hyunjin repeated, and he’s still smiling. His grin is still a bit crooked and overtly sleepy, but now the corners of his lips have sharpened. Quirked up  _ just  _ a bit more, until the smile verges more on a smirk. 

__

Seungmin’s heart has yet to slow. 

__

But he was  _ about  _ to celebrate, when Hyunjin’s silky, sultry voice began again. He was about to  _ cheer,  _ until Hyunjin said;

__

_ “If…”  _

__

Seungmin whined, and flopped his head down until he buried his features in Hyunjin’s chest. The dancer smells like cedar and citrus and fluffy cirrus clouds, but Seungmin simply can't afford the extra seconds to revel in the notes of Hyunjin’s musk. So close, yet so,  _ so  _ far. He moaned against the soft cotton of Hyunjin’s sleep shirt, utterly defeated.  _ If?!  _ Why is there an  _ if?!  _ How hard is it for Hyunjin to just  _ get out of bed?!  _ And now he’s making an  _ ultimatum,  _ of all things? 

__

Seungmin demands a raise from JYPE, for this everyday exasperation. 

__

“If  _ what,  _ Hyunjin.” Seungmin groused, suddenly extremely exhausted himself. Maybe he will just say  _ fuck it,  _ and sleep the day away with Hyunjin. Breathing in the fresh, dryer-sheet scent of his shirt and the candy sweet amalgam of scents that  _ is  _ Hwang Hyunjin sounds pretty enticing. Staying pressed against his chest sounds  _ a lot  _ better than any schedule could, Seungmin can’t deny. The steady pounding of Hyunjin’s heart  _ is  _ his favorite song, after all. 

__

“If you give me a kiss.” Announced Hyunjin, and Seungmin sputtered into the dancer’s lounge shirt, heaving and coughing as if he swallowed something  _ huge  _ down the wrong pipe. 

__

He pulled away from Hyunjin’s chest, looking up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Seungmin blinked at Hyunjin, expecting him to burst into a fit of hysterics, and then plonk himself back to sleep. Sure, Hyunjin and Seungmin kiss  _ all  _ the damn time, but Seungmin is rightfully dubious, regardless of the frequency of their smooches. 

__

But Hyunjin didn’t double over in laughter. He didn’t cackle into a fist, and pull the duvet back up to his ears. In a startling turn of events, his eyes are continually open. He’s just... _ looking  _ at Seungmin. Seriously.  _ Expectantly.  _

__

Seungmin blinked one last time, just to make sure he’s not dreaming  _ himself,  _ before he spurred himself back into action. 

__

He just needs a kiss, huh? 

__

Seungmin thinks he can comply with a demand like  _ that.  _ Happily. 

__

Without another word, Seungmin darted forward, and seamed his lips with Hyunjin’s. The dancer’s mouth is exceedingly soft, in spite of the musty, stale air of his room. Seungmin sighed into the kiss. 

__

The peck was chaste, and the two broke up the intimacy soon after. Hyunjin was smiling through the kiss, and he’s still smiling now. Just like he has been, since Seungmin began the seemingly insurmountable task that is  _ waking him up.  _

__

They stared at each other silently,  _ lovingly— _ before Hyunjin burst into a fit of wild laughter, and flipped the moment on its head. Seungmin’s blood ran cold at the sight of Hyunjin throwing out a hand between cackles, in order to grab the forgotten covers and pull it back over him. Over _ them.  _

__

“Fooled ya!” Hyunjin chirped, triumphantly. He shimmied against Seungmin’s body now that the weight of the blanket has been added, before snuggling even closer to the (stunned) vocalist. “I just wanted a kiss.” the dancer added, as he got even  _ more  _ cozy in bed. 

__

Hyunjin shut his eyes. 

__

And Seungmin wants to  _ scream _ . 

__

“‘Night, Seungmin.” Hyunjin sing-songed, in defiance of the sunlight under his blinds and the time on his bedside clock. Despite  _ all  _ of Seungmin’s nagging, that led them to this very moment. 

__

Seungmin’s eye twitched, but he’s still much too dazed from the kiss to let his rage fully take hold. His exasperation is expired and weak in his gut, and Seungmin has come to accept that he has failed his mission. 

__

And he’s  _ never  _ been happier to say he came up so short on such an important task. 

__

It’s late. Seungmin doesn’t need to check the time to know they’re playing with  _ fire  _ here, by still being bed. 

__

Oh well. 

__

That’s right—Seungmin  _ officially  _ doesn’t care anymore. Hyunjin’s breathing has evened substantially, and the rise and fall of his chest is beginning to rock Seungmin’s own mindfulness towards sleep. Hyunjin’s arms have returned to Seungmin’s waist, snaking around his midsection to lace his hands against the small of his back. Seungmin doesn’t  _ want  _ to get out of bed. The ghost of that kiss is still tingling his lips, like a zap of spearmint gum, and he’s come to realize something. 

__

Maybe Hyunjin has a point, after all. 

__

_ Fuck it,  _ he mused, internally. “‘Night, Hyunjin.” He mused, externally. 

__

Seungmin let his own eyes flutter shut, even though he _knows_ it’s a bad idea. He let his body mellow in Hyunjin’s arms, despite the imminent schedule time ticking closer and closer. He unconsciously snuggled his head onto Hyunjin’s pillow, their breaths fanning against each other’s lips, even though he _knows_ he shouldn’t have. They only have a few minutes more together, that he _definitely_ knows. But a few minutes is better than nothing, and Seungmin will _gladly_ accept a punishment from the staff if it means he gets to cuddle with Hyunjin for a little bit more. 

__

Seungmin’s eyes are closed, but he knows Hyunjin is smiling in his sleep. 

__

Seungmin is smiling too, as he fell into slumber in Hyunjin’s arms. 

__

_ Whatever,  _ Seungmin thought, happily, as he momentarily bid the waking world farewell. 

__

_ Just let the managers wake us.  _

__

Now, Seungmin realizes why he  _ does  _ bother with Hyunjin. 

__

Seungmin isn’t naive. Seungmin isn’t dumb. 

__

Seungmin is in love. 

__

And he can’t  _ wait  _ to wake Hyunjin up tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjin throughout this entire fic: I’m Sleep  
> Seungmin: understandable have a nice day 
> 
> this is not my best work, but there's something wonderfully endearing about seungmin regularly trying to wake hyunjin up and...i just think they're swell. 
> 
> kudos n stuff if u enjoyed would also be swell :}


End file.
